


Beast on the Loose

by N_A_N_O



Series: BEAST [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Biting, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Cuntboy, Dirty Talk, Doctor Kink, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Device, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Slime, Stomping, Switch Sandalphon, Tail Sex, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, Voidwing!Sandalphon, Voidwing!lucifer, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O
Summary: Sandalphon is a horny little demon looking for a way home to his King in Cocytus. It seems he's lost in a parallel universe...Chapter 1: Lucilius/Void!Sandalphon (Switch)Chapter 2: Belial/Void!SandalphonChapter 3: Lucifer/Void!SandalphonChapter 4:Void!Lucifer/Void!Sandalphon/Sandalphon





	1. Lucilius loves Sandalphon's tail

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely isn’t the obedient little angel Lucilius knows, and it flips more than one switch in him.

Sandalphon couldn’t remember how he had landed in this strange realm where everyone looked the same as in his world but wasn’t, and wondered if the gods had pulled a prank on him.

The last thing he remembered was relaxing in Hell’s Seventh Circle’s bathhouse. A nearby volcano served to heat the hot sources, reserved to demons. Everyone was soaking peacefully, minding their business, not paying attention to the hornless, brown-haired devil bathing in the boiling pool.

Sandalphon was on his own, staring at the white ceiling and columns, his mind drifting sluggishly between his obligations at the harem, his current vacation, and what souvenir he’d bring back to his husband, Lucifer the Demon King.

He often slipped out of Cocytus to enjoy some anonymity amongst the common folk, hiding his red horns. The water was comfortable at a hundred degrees, sulfuric fumes hissing as they gushed out from between nearby stones. It stank like rotten eggs, but nothing which would irritate a demon’s lungs or eyes.

A flash blinded Sandalphon, and he heard a loud explosion. Had the volcano erupted?

The following smoke hadn’t been a surprise, but he was strapped to a metallic table in an upright position. Where had the lava gone? Where was everybody? As the smoke dissipated, he recognized the place as a laboratory or hospital. Measurement equipment beeped, and open drawers displayed scalpels and various surgery tools. It smelled of disinfectant, fresh blood, and herbal balm.

A coughing figure in a long white robe appeared, and the shrill tinning in his ears dampened. The other man was wearing rubber gloves and pulled down his surgical mask.

“Lucifer, is that you?” Sandalphon asked.

Lucifer squinted at him and didn’t reply.

“How have you shrunken so much?” Sandalphon asked when the man was only one step away from him, not a head taller.

Lucifer seemed as cranky as days before he decided to rebel against the Almighty, deep dark circles under his eyes and an unmoving crease between his eyebrows.

“Are you out of your mind, Sandalphon?” He said Sandalphon’s name as if he were spitting it on the floor, “God, you stink like a devil! Why are you steaming, and your temperature is – Ouch!” he jerked back the hand he had set on Sandalphon’s forehead.

This person wasn’t Lucifer, just a pale copy of him, without wings or horns, shorter, scrawnier and didn’t shine like the bearer of light. His voice was gruff, instead of a deep, teasing purr. He opened all the windows, pinching his nose.

“I-I don’t know… What happened? Wow!”

A spray of cold, soapy water shot directly at Sandalphon. Was that guy washing him as if he were a car? His teeth chattered when the brief torture ended.

The doctor sucked his inner cheek while examining him. There wasn’t any kindness behind those pale blue eyes. Sandalphon felt a chill creep up his spine, a chill that made him gnaw his lip to hold back a twisted smile. Oh, this could get dangerous, he thought.

Another man in a similar white garb peeked in through a door. He had short black hair and red eyes, and his uniform seemed more military than the doctor’s, medals and a red ribbon dangling over his white and gold outfit.

“I heard an explosion. Everything ok Faa-san?” he asked.

“Nothing to worry about Belial. Just a minor technical dysfunction. You can leave us,” Faa said.

Belial’s intense, dark leer had Sandalphon’s hips tingling. How in the world had he landed into such a lovely place? What did he deserve to satisfy his doctor kink with a man with his husband’s face, and, if the opportunity showed itself, a uniform kink with that big sexy beast?

“Wow, nice… face, Sandy!” Belial grinned, obviously not looking at his drenched face.

“Get out, now,” Faa snapped, and Belial left giggling.

Faa turned his attention to a note block and didn’t seem one bit in a hurry to unbind or dry off Sandalphon.

Behind the smell of sanitizers, there was the scent of fresh blood. Whatever the explosion in this room interrupted was bound to resume soon, so he had to think quick to escape. The water spray was meant to clear the floor from blood, as a drain proved.

“Faa-san, where’s Lucifer?” Sandalphon asked.

“It’s _Master_ Lucilius for you!” he snapped.

Lucilius glared at him, but then, remembering Sandalphon seemed to have a high fever, he calmly replied: “He’ll be expecting you the garden for coffee once we’re done.”

Coffee, in the garden? Had he jumped back in time? Those sweet, innocent days long lost he had once tried to protect with all of his might, oblivious to the turmoil within Lucifer's heart…

“I don’t understand the use of those shenanigans,” Lucilius commented.

“What shenanigans?” Sandalphon asked, shaking the dark thoughts out of his head.

“Coffee breaks. That’s good for humans, not beasts,” Lucilius replied dryly.

Sandalphon discreetly tested the strap’s resistance. They were not made of natural fabric, impossible to break with sheer strength. Maybe an alarm would go off if he forced his way out, and Belial seemed to be on guard. Just a glance at him told Sandalphon a fight with him was out of the question.

Be patient and go through with the surgery, or snake his way out? Maybe Lucilius was more willing to play than he’d let on. He seemed tired, so exhausted and pent up he could easily slip. Sandalphon had learned to survive as a demon in the human world, and seduction was the best way to get people talking.

“Oh? You don’t give Belial pet names?”

Lucilius’s note block fell to the floor. He turned around his eyebrows high in disbelief. He strode to one of the drawers and took something inside. Sandalphon feared the worst and tensed up as he came back. Instead of feeling a sting or anything painful, he felt the chill of gel dabbed onto his head.

“What are you doing?”

Lucilius hunched over him while sticking electrodes onto his head. He was wearing a skin-tight black bodysuit beneath his robes. It was so defining that his neckline and a part of his chest was visible from his hanging collar. He was skinny, but it was hard muscle, not as unhealthy as the dark circles under his eyes suggested.

“Checking if the explosion damaged you,” Lucilius replied.

Wasn’t the word, when talking about someone, injured rather than damaged? It sounded like Lucilius considered his test subjects as objects, not even living animals. Sandalphon wanted to know more about him to find his best way out.

Sandalphon sniffed Lucilius. He smelled like a pent-up overworked alchemist and a hint of sex with someone, but it wasn’t recent.

Lucilius brushed the place Sandalphon bore his horns when he made them visible. Sandalphon couldn’t help but flinch and hiss. No human dare touch a Noble demon's horns, or he may suffer a horrible death!

Lucilius caught his chin and forced him to look at him. His pupils must have narrowed under the aggressive impulse, and the scientist caught sight of them.

“Hooh, this is interesting.”.

Lucilius pushed on the same spot again, as if he thought it was a sensitive one. It wasn’t, but it was like stepping on a demon’s pride. Sandalphon squirmed. The scientist seemed curious, and it could have lasted all day if he didn’t distract him and escape.

“S-stop, please,” Sandalphon begged, making tears well up to his eyes.

Devils don’t cry. As Sandalphon expected, Lucilius kept on, drinking in each of his reactions. He had a sadistic streak, and that was one of his weak spots. While he thought he was in control, he was vulnerable to any cunning demon. It was as if he couldn't expect any evil from his test subject.

Lucilius forced him to open his mouth and noticed he had small, sharp fangs. Sandalphon took advantage of him inspecting his tongue to lick one of his fingers.  

“Survival instincts kicking in now?” Lucilius mumbled, letting him nibble and suck at it like he would a small, harmless animal.

“P-please, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but don’t do weird stuff,” Sandalphon said in his sweetest, softest voice, suckling the finger now playing with his tongue.

“The explosion seems to have done… Something to your personality,” Lucilius said, fiddling and twisting the soft muscle, indulging Sandalphon just a bit.

“U u hate id, _mashter_ ucius?”

Lucilius sniggered, “I’ve hated your guts ever since Lucifer created you.”

He must have seen the glint of recognition at the information in Sandalphon’s eyes because he stopped prodding at the fangs and tongue.

No matter what mean things Lucilius said, he was taking the bait and being talkative. He wasn’t a friend, perhaps even a foe. The more information Sandalphon could gather from the unsuspecting man, the easier it would be to find his way around and understand where he was.

“It’s too bad you consider Lucifer’s hard work a waste…”

“It’s useful for science,” Lucilius replied, “and that’s all I need for my research.”

A researcher then; that explained why he was bound and on an operation table.

“Perhaps, you need some more sleep?” Sandalphon suggested, “How long have you been working today?”

“Six days straight,” Lucilius snorted, resuming to apply the electrodes on Sandalphon’s head.

That tempting neckline was just a few centimeters away, and his head was the only thing he could move. Sandalphon leaned it forward, and set a small kiss on Lucilius’s clavicle, to test the waters. To his delight, they were lukewarm.

“I’m not going to stop,” Lucilius said.

Instead of replying, Sandalphon dared to set a peck on his neck. Lucilius continued attaching the cables, as if unaffected. One bite could put him under a charm, a spell taught by Succubus. Being a demon didn’t make Sandalphon dishonorable or disrespectful, so he’d instead get Lucilius to unbind him without any dirty tricks.

“B-but what are you going to do to me then?”

Lucilius sighed, slipping, slowly into the devil’s game. He was taking his sweet time, letting Sandalphon’s lips trail on his throat, the fangs graze his Adam’s apple.

“That’s enough, horndog,” Lucilius said and twisted one of his nipples.

Sandalphon flinched in surprise and yelped. That was a sneak attack. Lucilius’s lips brushed his ear as he whispered;

“I’m going to make you cry and gag you if you keep being cocky. Don’t forget your position, beast.”

It sounded terrifying, but Lucifer also said that, differently, and made him cry praises to Lord Satan. Sandalphon’s trained reaction was to get hard at once. He felt himself tent against the robes, prodding against the paper-thin body-suit below.

“You dirty masochist!” Lucilius laughed, his switch flipped.

“P-Please be gentle!”

It had the contrary effect. Lucilius slapped the pink bud, and Sandalphon jerked. It tingled. Lucilius had the decency to take off his gloves and was indecent enough to keep a straight face while slapping his breast.

“You are dysfunctional. Let’s run a few tests,” Lucilius said in a chilling tone that had Sandalphon salivating.

Dysfunctional was a euphemism, Sandalphon thought.

Lucilius had his back turned, rummaging inside of a closet. He was on all fours. Sandalphon flicked his index up, testing if his magic was usable within the restraints. The white robe lifted slowly, its shift remaining unnoticed. He let it down again just in time before Lucilius turned around.

He still needed to know a few things to find a way home. Whatever the other Sandalphon went through daily must have been horrible, and that madman deserved a lesson. What had gone through the Almighty’s head to create a messed-up clone after their fiasco with Lucifer? 

The operation table reclined in a rough swoop. It surprised Sandalphon enough for him to whip his tail out from behind his back. Lucilius caught sight of the black pointy thing and frowned. _Oopsie._

Sandalphon tried to look shocked and exclaimed; “What is thiiis?!”

The restraints somehow flipped Sandalphon onto his stomach. “A curse?” Lucilius mumbled, before catching it as it  whipped around.

He trailed a finger at its base while holding its tip. Sandalphon bit down a purr. You could drive a demon insane playing with their tail. And that sadist tickled the bottom or checked the fur’s consistency, or whatever he was doing was unfair and felt as good as terrible.

The binds shifted, pushing Sandalphon’s knees under his chest and pulling his ass up. Sandalphon felt gel dripping at his tail’s base, down his balls. It was to glue electrodes for whatever reason, but that didn’t explain why, after setting them, a lubricant slide so low over his asshole.

“W-what the _Hell_ are you doing?!”

“A probe to see where this thing’s nerves and muscles attach,” Lucilius replied.

Lucilius began by continuing to brush the base of the tail softly, and around Sandalphon’s entrance. A machine beeped in the background in rhythm with Sandalphon’s shaky breaths. A gloved finger slipped in and started rubbing at his walls, testing each nerve he could reach.

The two stimulations combined could have quickly finished Sandalphon, but Lucilius seemed able to determine just how much to do to continue his test without giving him enough. It was surgical, precise, cold. Sandalphon couldn’t hold back slightly bucking his hips, trying to lead Lucilius to the right spot. His attempts remained vain, and he bit down his tongue to not groan in frustration.

Lucilius’s hand moved from the base upwards, giving him pause to stretch him open with a second finger. He kept the pointy tip of the tail between his thumb and index and squeezed down onto it. Sandalphon whined as the binds tightened around his thighs, mercilessly preventing him from moving an inch.

A third finger slipped in, pushing the limit between pleasure and pain closer. Sandalphon liked it that way but wondered what the scientist intended to put up his ass.

“Is it that big?” Sandalphon hissed, thinking of cock.

Lucilius misunderstood. “The Primal Beast’s gynecological transducer does take some space, given how big some of you are. Has Belial done anything to you recently I might not be aware of?”

Was he calling his asshole loose, or was the other Sandalphon a virgin? Probably both.

“What do you mean?” He played his clueless part, but he didn’t know what a transducer was.

Lucilius sighed, “You’ll feel it,” and pulled his fingers out.

Sandalphon quickly understood the nature of a transducer: it was an elongated ultrasound device which pushed into him, not unlike a dildo. Its girth seemed adapted to large creatures. Sandalphon was about to consider if this was enough before escaping, until a rather low electric shock coursed through the base of his tail. Then a second, from the tip.

Lucilius sat on a chair facing him with a device with a screen in his hand which seemed to regulate the electric stream. It intensified until Sandalphon’s entire back was tingling. A mix of pleasure and pain shot up his spine at regular intervals, and he tensed down onto the transducer, moaning.

“You seem to enjoy this,” Lucilius noted.

“Is it necessary to watch my face?” Sandalphon asked before keening again.

“Absolutely,” Lucilius said.

Pervert! He was getting his kicks out of denying him an orgasm. One electric shock surprised Sandalphon, almost throwing him over the edge. His black wings unfurled. _Shit._

“Oh my,” Lucilius said with wide eyes.

Even such an indifferent man lost his countenance at such a sight, Sandalphon thought with bitter amusement. Playtime was over, and he desperately needed to ride cock after such maddening foreplay. His demon urges were roaring, but he still had to play the angel’s part…

“You’re not Sandalphon, are you?” Lucilius asked.

Or not. Those were the magic words. The electrodes shot off, the transductor slipped out, and all the machines short-circuited. Electricity crackled in the air. Sandalphon whispered a spell, and the binds around him started shining.

They snapped, and Sandalphon was free. No alarms went off. He sat on the table, facing Lucilius, legs crossed awkwardly as his cock still stood to attention. He evaluated the other man more closely.

A monster hid at the bottom of that unassuming shell, power close to the Almighty’s. What was this sham of a parallel dimension? Did their creator have regrets about failing Lucifer, and birthed another world, where the king’s personality was divided into two or more pieces? Belial also had something of Lucifer, a part Sandalphon knew well.

“I’m a demon fed-up with the Almighty’s nonsense. You know, they are a handful, them and their Speaker. They push me around, hoping to lead me on the ‘right path,’” Sandalphon said, his voice honeyed as he brushed one of Lucilius’s hands with his tail.

An amused smile curled on Lucilius’s lips, and he didn’t shrink back. It was the first time he smiled, so Sandalphon believed he stroke a chord. He kept on softly chirping, luring the cat into his trap.

“They always try to take my freedom away, put a small golden halo on my head. Oh, it’s selfish; the Speaker misses me, so he just won't leave me alone. Do you know the best way of provoking the Almighty?”

Lucilius didn’t reply, but his gaze was unmoving, intrigued. Sandalphon brushed up Lucilius’s arm  with his hand as he leaned in to whisper;

“Corrupting what they created with the hopes of an immaculate world, allying with those tainted who have betrayed the gods. Would you follow me a few steps on my sinful path and make the angels cry?”

Lucilius sniggered, “Cheesy.”

It was _easy_ , too easy to stroke his ego. A cunning demon like Sandalphon could easily manipulate this incomplete, fragile man with his charms. Just a few words following the direction of his frustration, the offer of carnal pleasure, was enough to make Lucilius sway. Sandalphon felt a bit of pity, but as a demon, he was able to see there wasn’t any redeemable good in Lucilius either.

Lucilius’s soul was void, craving to suck in the entire world to fill his emptiness. Sandalphon could see the deep hole and how he absorbed the ether from around him. He was like the polar opposite of the Almighty, who was all creation and giving.

“What do you want?” Lucilius asked in his raspy, low voice.

“Your thick cock, pounding into my ass,” Sandalphon said, his thigh brushing between Lucilius’s.

Lucilius snorted, but let him climb up the seat. Sandalphon gasped as, with a strength he wouldn’t attribute to that slim man, he lifted him and carried him into another room he locked.

Lucilius undid his waistband and let his robes fall to the floor. He had a marathon runner’s lean muscles, a beautiful arch along his spine, and a well-defined chest. He was already hard from having played with Sandalphon’s tail. It tented under his bodysuit. How dishonest and twisted, Sandalphon thought, licking his lips.

“Bend down against the wall, devil,” Lucilius ordered, “and keep those wings in sight.”

Sandalphon complied, for the moment.

No need for preparation, he was still dripping wet from before and naked. Lucilius was fully seated in with one mean thrust. Sandalphon keened, pushing back against the wall to not bump his head into it. God, it wasn’t the biggest he had taken in, but that was rough.

“Will you be able to hold on long enough like this?”

“My intention isn’t to please you, or to lose my time,” Lucilius calmly replied, as he brought down his hand on Sandalphon’s backside.

Sandalphon squeaked and giggled. Much more is required to break a demon’s ass or his spirit. Maybe the other him would have been mortified or crying at this point. He would have been if he were still an angel. Perhaps that’s what he should do to please the twisted bastard?

“S-softer,” Sandalphon said in a small voice.

Lucilius didn’t relent, too absorbed in his egoistic pleasure. He didn’t seem to like Sandalphon giving him mouth, so he bit into one of the wings. It hurt, but barely. That wouldn’t do, Sandalphon thought. Lucilius either wasn’t used to leading, or he just wanted to end his quickie as fast as possible.

Sandalphon said a spell which paralyzed Lucilius. He slipped out and seemed scandalized to have the power taken from him so effortlessly. Sandalphon stood over him, his legs spread on either side of Lucilius’s waist, glancing down with a victorious sneer. He’d have left him in control if he had been a notch less selfish. 

Lucilius opened his mouth to call for help, glaring at the sneaky devil. Sandalphon kneeled and crouched over him, setting a hand onto his cheek to calm him down. His red eyes glowed in the dim-lit room.

“Shhh…” he whistled, brushing Lucilius’s face. “For now, let me give you a better orgasm than you could manage while wasting your energy by being so rough. Relax.”

It wasn’t Sandalphon’s job to punish sinners, nor to judge their actions. He knew karma would come back and kick Lucilius hard when he expected it the least. It wasn’t any use to do the worst evil and push himself on an unwilling man. It was enough to show him he wasn't as much in control as he thought.

Lucilius glared at him but didn’t struggle or protest. He could move again but didn’t try to escape. Instead, he turned his head away and left his arms limp on the floor.

“No?” Sandalphon asked.

“Just don’t waste my time!” Lucilius hissed.

Sandalphon took Lucilius’s cock into his hand and softly stroked it a few times until it was hard and erect again. He cupped and licked at his balls, careful of every tiny reaction he could get. Lucilius’s cheeks were dusted pink, turned to the side, and he had closed his eyes, teeth grit as if in pain.

“Imagine whoever you want,” Sandalphon said, “I’ll keep silent if my voice upsets you. Feel free to talk.”

Lucilius nodded with a grunt. Sandalphon grinned; so that was the problem. Lucilius hated the other Sandalphon for some reason but didn’t despise his body, nor the idea of fucking with him. Sex and love were two separate things, after all.

Sandalphon crouched over Lucilius’s lap, took his cock in, agonizingly slow, rolling his hips, intent on driving Lucilius as insane as when the scientist shamelessly played with his precious tail. He used the tail’s tip still slick with gel to caress the other’s balls and prod at his entrance.

Lucilius’s breaths hitched. Sandalphon watched him with parted lips, imagining Lucifer with that desperate, torn expression which cracked through a white, inexpressive mask at moments. He almost felt bad for what he was doing, because there still seemed to be a problem Lucilius couldn’t voice.

Sandalphon pushed his tail a bit further in, and Lucilius rolled his head back, gasping. He didn't seem to dislike it at all. He pushed down back at it. A name appeared on his lips, mumbling to himself as if praying for someone's forgiveness. “…cifer.”

Sandalphon felt a pang of guilt. Maybe Lucilius never touched the other Sandalphon out of respect for Lucifer. He leaned down and set his head on Lucilius’s chest. He changed his voice for the occasion, to prove he wasn’t the same person. A demon's gender was fluid, and as cunning creatures, it was easy for them to trick humans with their powers.

“I’m not him. I’m not your Lucifer’s precious creation. This isn’t my real shape… Anymore,” he said with a female voice.

Lucilius opened his eyes and gazed at him, somewhat surprised. They were almost as cold as before, but he was looking at him differently as if he saw a person rather than an object.

“Show me what your true form is like,” he demanded.

Sandalphon’s left arm turned black, and claws stretched at his fingers. His pupils slit, his irises became black and his fangs longer. The feathers had disappeared from his wings, leaving them bare and scaly. He expected a movement of disgust, of horror for his authentic appearance. Only demons respected him when he showed his real shape. Instead, Lucilius caught him off-guard by hugging him.

“What… Has the Omnipotent done to you?”

That was a question Sandalphon didn’t want to answer. Lucilius could relate to that demonic form because maybe he felt like the Almighty had done him wrong. The only sympathy he could feel was related to himself.  

“Forsaken me,” Sandalphon replied, evading the full truth.

Lucilius caressed behind his ears, as he would a big cat he wanted to comfort. He twisted the brown locks and burying his head into the crook of Sandalphon’s neck. Sandalphon returned the hug, and it suddenly tightened.

Lucilius bucked his hips. “D-don’t stop with your tail, you filthy whore!” he spat.

Sandalphon lifted his hands to his sides as if Lucilius were pointing a gun at his face and giggled. He thrust his tail deep into Lucilius.

Lucilius took Sandalphon’s cock into his hand and started, mercifully, to stroke him quick and tight, thrusting his hips up, pounding into the panting demon which rode him.

Lucilius bit into his shoulder and Sandalphon moaned. This treatment was the kind of rough sex he loved, the desperate, angry, wretched search for release. Lucilius’s spite against the Almighty fed him, and he could feel the negative energy course into him with every shaky thrust.

Lucilius leaned into his face and licked his fangs. Sandalphon allowed the tongue in deep, sucking and nibbling at the other's lips before they parted. 

Lucilius roughly pulled at his hair, his thrusts becoming more irregular. He was growling into Sandalphon’s mouth, lost in his animalistic urge to pound into the demon.

Sandalphon bit harder, and a drop of blood dribbled down from between their lips. They licked it off as they kissed.

“You… Slut… Ah!” Lucilius groaned as Sandalphon fucked him both ways, his tail twisting on his sweet spot as he bounced on his lap, squeezing down his shaft. Lucilius came hissing and swearing.

“Feisty bitch,” Sandalphon groaned, pushing Lucilius onto his back. He wasn’t done yet, even if Lucilius had gotten what he wanted.

Sandalphon slipped his tail out and pushed his still unsatisfied cock into him.

Lucilius was disheveled, his white hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and all the color had returned to his pale cheeks. If there was an expression close to ecstasy he could have, it was that absent, glazed one. He seemed relaxed, floating on cloud nine while Sandalphon finished his deed.

Unlike Lucilius, Sandalphon had the mercy to pull out before cumming. He spilled onto Lucilius’s stomach with a growl.

Sandalphon brushed the white hair away from Lucilius’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, you poor, wretched soul.”

Lucilius closed his eyes, and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Sandalphon carried him to a sofa. He took a handkerchief and cleaned the last traces of their tryst. He wrapped Lucilius in his robes and turned back into his human shape.

Lucilius wouldn’t remember anything of this once he woke up, but inevitably, there would remain a vague recollection in the back of his mind, as if an incubus had sat on his stomach in a wild nightmare. Sandalphon wasn’t one, but that spell was useful to not interfere with other timelines. The Speaker had taught him how to erase memories when they still worked together.

Thinking of him, maybe he had somehow landed into a parallel dimension. It seemed far-fetched, but with all he had experienced in tens of thousands of years, nothing much surprised him anymore. Why would the Speaker send him to such a place? Probably not to fuck everybody. Lucifer might be the answer because Helel knew he’d go to him first.

Sandalphon cleaned out what he could from himself, searched for clothes in the closets, and only found operation gowns. He didn’t mind to have his butt naked for the moment but hoped he’d find something more appropriate to meet this world’s Lucifer.

He had to find the original Sandalphon’s room and clothes.

As quick on his feet as a sparrow and swift as a cat, he snuck out while Lucilius had the best rest in his life.


	2. Two horny devils in a room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belial loves someone taking charge every now and then, but he never imagined Sandalphon to be a switch.
> 
> Mind the tags.

How, within a large laboratory complex part of a vast citadel, do you find the room of a stranger? The information Sandalphon had collected from Lucilius was insufficient, and he cursed at himself for not having thought his strategy through. It was hard to concentrate with a transductor and then a cock up one’s ass.

He had managed to have a good time and then escape the researcher’s clutches, he thought, trying his best to follow Mirin’s positive mindset. His friend would have found this situation funny; that stupid hospital gown only covered his front. _Butt on the loose!_ She’d have shouted, to cause a stampede of horny demons running after said royal butt.

Interactions with the people in white robes must remain minimal to null. First of all, get dressed, then, find Lucifer, he thought. While the gentle breeze brushing his buttocks was pleasant, even demons had their sense of modesty. Better an indecently skimpy outfit than an incomplete one.

Lucifer was expecting him for coffee in _the garden_. Sure, but where was that garden? Pillar after pillar, sets of steps and people to avoid, the laboratory seemed to be a city in itself. If he flew, someone was bound to notice his black wings. If he sneaked around without being careful, someone might catch him, and his short venture would end in a cage or bound to another table.  

Two women were talking ahead at a fair distance. He hid behind a pillar as they strolled into his direction. He heard the pink-haired one call the other “Mika-chan.”

Was that _Archangel Michael_? She had a set of flaming wings, like every seraph, and his platinum blond hair, but didn’t share any other similarities with the one he knew. His realm’s Michael died long ago in a battle, even before the Black Knights occupied Cocytus.

‘Mika’ called the other ‘Gaby.’ He was definitely in enemy territory. His realm’s Gabriel had a fake grin glued to her face while deep inside, she felt as blue as her hair. She’d lost all of her friends to Bahamut and the Black Knights, but not lost her faith in the Almighty and nya, nya, yadda yadda, praying kept her alive… This one’s smile seemed genuine as she laughed with her friend. Michael was the same as elegant as her male counterpart but seemed more lighthearted.

Sandalphon took a step back and bumped into a broad chest.

“Peeping on the ladies, Sandy?”

His body froze. How? When? An arm wound like a snake around his shoulders. That man had dark hair, red eyes, a handsome face, and an overwhelmingly powerful aura. Stuck between the pillar and Belial, with imminent danger approaching from the front, overpowered, outnumbered, his life was in danger. Run, run for your life!

He swung his open hand back to strike Belial’s groin, intending to twist his balls and knock him out. His hand stopped on it. By Lord Satan! Hello there!

“Oho? What do you think you’re you doing?” The inflection of his voice indicated he was more amused than hurt.

Even limp, that monster was… What would Mirin have said in such a situation?

“You sure are healthy,” Sandalphon said, giggling nervously.

Duh. Idiot. _Idiot_! Never take _her_ as an example!

“Are you alright?” Belial seemed at a complete loss.

“I don’t know,” Sandalphon said, his voice’s pitch much higher than he intended it to be.

“Are you gonna let it go? Not like I’d mind a good squeeze, but Faa-san wouldn’t be happy about my uniform if I popped.”

“Uh, ah!” Sandalphon let him go.

The women were only a few steps away, and the devil was shaking from head to toe. He was done for, doomed. Demons feared Michael like humans, the plague. He had defeated entire legions of them during their repeated wars.

“Please don’t let Michael see me. I’ll return you a favor, promised,” Sandalphon whispered.

“Ookay, I hope to get a _nice_ reward,” Belial replied, a grin spreading on his handsome face, as his hand slipped down Sandalphon’s butt.

Sandalphon slapped it away, and Belial sniggered. As soon as Belial had gone, he started worrying about how to deal with that beast. Don’t let that hunk sway you, he thought, _concentrate_. Stop fantasizing, don’t think about his dick, he’s dangerous. That one was manipulative and hiding most of his potential.

Sandalphon put his hand on top of the mark on his stomach and frowned. This time in his life was too critical to fight, and nobody could back him up. He was alone and had more to return to at home than Lucifer alone. He took a radical decision, praying that the backlash of the inequal deal wouldn’t endanger his life more than Belial.

“Michael!” Belial called, and she greeted him cheerfully.

Sandalphon remained curled-up behind the pillar while they did their small talk. He learned a few things about Belial: Deputy Head Researcher, formerly the Adjutant of the… Fallen Angels? He worked under Lucilius’s command. Those two women were the Primarchs of fire and water, and a mission against the… Otherworlders was underway. All the information was confusing, only bringing forth more questions than answers.

Belial asked them for a specific report, and the Primarchs left into the opposite direction. He came back to Sandalphon and said, “There you go, Sandy. Now, for my reward. What about we had a little bit of fun?”

“What kind of fun?”

Belial leered at him. Was that guy teasing him or serious? If Belial taunted the other Sandalphon, it was because he enjoyed the way he reacted, or they fucked. Either way, a superior taking advantage of his subordinate wasn’t a healthy relationship and even condemned in Hell. How many worthless pigs had he punished in the dungeon for misbehaving with concubines because they saw them as inferior?

“Come to my room so I can show you," Belial suggested, "Or would you rather do it right here, right now?” 

He guessed right; A horny Fallen Angel like this one couldn’t resist teasing an innocent little angel. Then, all he had to do was to act like he used to be before he became a demon. The entire setting was reminiscent of his former situation, a puny little underling with no freedom and one flirty boss. Anger began to stir at the bottom of his stomach.

Belial confused his tension for hesitation. “You agreed to reward me, Sandy. It isn’t good to come back on your promises…”

Another more upsetting theory came up to his mind. What if Lucifer were behind all of this? As unlikely as it was, he had a good reason to test Sandalphon’s loyalty or send him to collect compatible celestial seed. Lucifer didn’t have to pull him out of his vacation, out of his bath for this! 

“Alright,” Sandalphon said, decided to do something reckless.

“Oh? Are you considering it?” Belial inquisitively scratched his chin and narrowed his eyes as if to find a sign he was joking.

“Either you accept, or you quit this nonsense and leave me alone!”

Sandalphon put his hands on his hips to look bigger. The sneer on Belial’s face only widened. Perhaps it was a regular exchange between them, a power play. If he considered Sandalphon an easy target, that meant he’d not be on his guard and easy to trick. Good.

“Let’s make a deal which can’t be revoked,” Sandalphon said, gathering all of his energy, an uncomfortable heat flaring at the bottom of his stomach. “I will give you whatever reward you truly desire from me, but please first listen to my conditions, and then, invite me to come into Sandalphon's room.”

Belial’s red eyes narrowed. “Ever so polite, Sandy… You threw me off a bit there,” he said. “Why should I invite you into your room?”

Belial held back on further innuendos. His entire demeanor had changed, and Sandalphon could feel aggression in the air. Had he guessed Sandalphon was a demon trying to bind a contract with him? He was smart enough not to have accepted the conditions yet, but he wanted to have his fun, and the devil could sense his temptation — time to be a bit cheeky.

“I hate to invite trash like you, but I need to get my clothes there, so let’s act like it’s yours,” he said, his tone cold and his arms crossed.

Belial burst into laughter. “That’s more _like you_ , Sandy! Just for the thrill, I’ll say okay.”

Did he suspect anything, or not? It didn’t matter anymore. Sandalphon smirked, feeling the contract seal between them. An okay was enough, just a word of approval and the Fallen Angel was doomed. Belial’s expression switched to serious for a second.

“My only conditions are that you go back to work and forget everything we did today,” Sandalphon said and slinked like a feline towards him.

He stopped close to Belial’s chest and lifted onto his tiptoes, playfully running his fingers on it. “Oh, and you must invite me because I’m a horny little demon. I can’t enter a home uninvited.”

Belial slammed Sandalphon against a pillar. All of the air blew out of his lungs, and blood trickled down his chin from having bitten his tongue. Belial was flush against him. Sandalphon giggled as he lifted his hips, ready to fuck him into the pillar.

“Na-ah, snake, not here. I command you by the terms of our contract, bring me to Sandalphon’s room so I may complete my end of the deal.”

Belial let go, his mouth agape in disbelief as the contract took over his body. He grabbed Sandalphon’s wrist. The two of them hurried through several halls, passed through the room where Lucilius was still sleeping deep and peacefully. They arrived at an underground floor.

“Wow, that was funny. Come in, come in little devil,” Belial said as he got the control of his movements back.

It was nothing more than an indecently brightly lit empty cubicle, with something which looked like a bed without a mattress. Limbo was nicer. First goal achieved - Time for some fun.

“Someone might come in at any moment. Privacy isn’t exactly a given here,” Belial said.

Sandalphon shrugged “Neither in Hell.”

“Don’t send me to Hell that quickly,” Belial laughed, and groped Sandalphon’s ass. That hand was big and hot, a bit damp, maybe from trying to resist the contract. They could hold him down good.

Sandalphon lifted his gown, exposing the glowing contract seal on his stomach. The upper half, over his belly-button, was with Belial. The lower, all the way down between his thighs, was with Lucifer.

“Anagenesis? Huh, the design is completely different. Is that Enochi –”

Sandalphon suddenly tackled Belial to the floor with a kick to his chest.

“W-what are you doing?”

Alarmed, he was about to attack, the dark energy gathering inside of him. Sandalphon stepped on his groin, fluttering his eyelashes. Did that fool believe he could resist a demon’s contract? Did he consider himself higher than the Almighty? He couldn’t fight Sandalphon anymore. It seemed nobody in this world had yet to experience such a powerful curse.

The terms of this one were harmless, not including a soul or eternal servitude, and in Sandalphon’s disfavor. Sealing it had drained all of his magic power, and once the contract didn’t offer him the energy and means to satisfy Belial anymore, he’d be exhausted and powerless for quite long.

“As I said, I’m a demon, and we made a contract. I must now complete my end of the deal. I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”

Sandalphon didn’t wear shoes, but he knew how to make it painful. Belial squirmed a bit but didn’t struggle or fight back as he could have if he wanted to. He could have taken Sandalphon and fucked him, or tortured him, or put him into a gangbang, but no, he wanted an assertive, sadistic Sandalphon to treat him like shit. Why? He’d rather not know.

“Are you sure you're not only under the effect of a new spell Lucilius put on you? How did you become like this?” Belial asked, clearly enjoying it more than hurt.

Sandalphon tramped his hard cock over his pants. He hadn’t explored his sadistic streak in quite a while.

“Long, long ago, I was a righteous, innocent angel, like your Sandalphon,” He ground his heel in, and a hiss escaped Belial.

Belial groaned as Sandalphon mercilessly pushed his balls up, before pushing down on the head with his toes, gratifying him with some pleasure. Sandalphon leaned down on his knee, putting all of his weight forward. Belial was drooling. It was delightful to stomp that thick cock and see that big boy twist in pain.

Belial tried to sit up, but Sandalphon kicked him in the chest and pushed him down again. He put his knee between Belial’s legs, leaving him a few seconds to breathe, and to take a shoelace off one of the Fallen Angel’s boots.

“Do you know how it feels to be ripped into shreds, body, and soul, again and again for an eternity?” Sandalphon asked, unbuckling Belial’s belt.

“Oh yeah, I do,” Belial replied, and he didn’t seem to be lying.

“A god put a curse on my king for having refused one of the Almighty’s orders. I took a part of his suffering, like all his concubines. If you want to know how I became ‘like this’… It’s too long a story, and I’d rather fuck right now.”

He seemed to agree. Whatever the truth, he'd go with the flow. Sandalphon unbuckled Belial’s belt and pulled his underwear down. He grinned as it bobbed out; the Shepherd’s rod and staff in the darkest valley weren’t as imposing. Sandalphon caressed it softly, lovingly, before pinching the base and sucking his balls just a bit too hard. Belial flinched and cackled.

He took a shoelace off and bound Belial’s twitching cock tight with it and pushed the hard tip in through the head. Sandalphon shifted onto his chest, making it hard to breathe, his erect cock close to the other’s face. He stroked himself, coating his cock with precum and giving Belial an erotic eyeful.

“Do you have an idea of how I landed here? I woke up on the laboratory table.”

"Lucilius could have put that story up your head." 

Sandalphon sighed; if even the Deputy Head Researcher knew nothing of what was happening, and if Lucifer put him into this realm, he might not have any way out before long. Oh well, at least he was having a blast.

Sandalphon kneeled with his legs on either side of Belial’s head. He sat down on Belial’s face and put him into apnea at regular, extending intervals. Belial seemed to deal well with it in the beginning, but after a few minutes, he started hyperventilating, struggling for air. His bodily reflex was for his limbs to twitch and flail and resist.

“Suck them a bit, will you?” Sandalphon asked.

Belial obeyed; he didn’t have to, but it seemed he loved it. Things like suffocation and stimulation combined were dangerous for humans, but not for them. Only their bodily reactions were the same. They’d hallucinate, feel a temporary euphoria and faint. Sandalphon laid down on his stomach and started stroking and licking the head of Belial’s bound cock while he licked his balls.

He leaned back, suffocating the other again and stroked himself. He waited a minute and pushed himself up against his knees.

“I-I’m about to pop,” Belial said in a shivering voice, his nose bleeding.

“You poor thing, you can’t yet,” Sandalphon said, pushing down again.

After a few minutes of that repeated torture, Belial was begging him to let him come. He had fainted once or twice. A normal man could have died. His face was red, and eyes crazy, glassed-over.

“I’ll do anything! Anything!” Belial said.

Sandalphon turned around to pat his head like he would a good dog. He then grabbed the hair, forced him to kneel, and pushed Belial’s face against his erect cock. He smudged a bit of precum against his red, sweaty cheek.

“Suck it properly, you worthless piece of shit.”

Belial took him in, inelegantly and drooling. When he was buried deep into his throat, deep enough to restrict his airways, Sandalphon pinched Belial’s nose shut and started thrusting. Belial’s groans remained stuck, vibrating without any exit. He struggled a bit, but not once did his jaw clench. Lucilius probably trained him before.

“You like that, huh, feeling like you’re dying and forbidden to come, you masochist?” Sandalphon laughed, his hips rocking.

He slipped out, just as he was at the edge. Belial fell unconscious. Sandalphon unbound the lacing on Belial’s cock, and then faced him, waiting for him to emerge. Belial woke up a few seconds later, gasping for air.

His hips were tingling, burning. He moaned. Sandalphon stroked himself a few more times, trembled and caked Belial’s face with come.

Suddenly, a surge of energy burst out from Belial. Sandalphon flinched; he had put his guard down, believing the other exhausted. His regeneration powers were much faster than even a demon’s. It was too late; Belial had already stuck him onto his stomach beneath him.

The surprise had his wings spread out. Damned reflex! Belial caught one and pulled him back with it. Sandalphon groaned and slapped on the floor in submission. The heat of a maddened beast came from Belial. The come on his face had flipped a switch. He wanted to fuck him like an animal.

Belial lifted him, each leg held with an arm, and spread them wide. That massive thing was going to push into him. Sandalphon squealed in delight as it slammed in. He couldn’t think, his mind jumbled as a set of dices, shaken by every thrust, fire inside of his hips.

“You like getting rawed like this, you little whore?” Belial asked.

Sandalphon moaned loud, his legs shaking, holding to the back of Belial’s neck for leverage. Belial moved close to a wall, and he used it to push back wantonly. All he could reply was ‘Yes!’ as his head spun and his body felt like splitting in half.

Belial had been holding back for so long he couldn’t last, and Sandalphon moved his pelvis just the right way to milk the pleasure out of him. Belial rode it out, struggling to keep standing. Sandalphon caught onto his shoulders, alarmed as he swooned. Belial tumbled and managed to flip them over before they hit the floor, Sandalphon over him.

They stayed lying for a few seconds, catching their breaths. Sandalphon took his gown off and wiped Belial’s sweaty, disheveled, dirty face. He had made a mess out of him without even undressing him, and was proud of it. He’d have masturbated with the fabric of that uniform and come onto it if he could.

“Am I going to forget everything?” Belial asked, not seeming to question his nature as a demon since he saw his wings.

Sandalphon hummed. “Your Sandalphon didn’t agree to any of this, and would be embarrassed if you remembered you had sex with his double.”

“Aw, how thoughtful! Too bad, because I like you,” Belial said.

Sandalphon snorted “Keep talking, snake. You hope for a threesome with your Sandy. That’s new on your wish-list.”

“I hate that you can read my desires,” Belial said.

“If you like me that much sweetheart, why don’t you tell me where exactly I can find Lucifer? Maybe I’ll come back someday to fuck some more,” Sandalphon said, brushing Belial’s cheek.

“Are you going to fuck with Lucifer too?” Belial asked.

“None of your business. Being possessive of Lucifer?” Sandalphon giggled.

“No way. I like that tight little ass of yours,” Belial retorted, trying to steal him a kiss.

Sandalphon put his hand onto his mouth. “Don’t evade the subject. You want me to meet him and to corrupt him, so you will tell me where he is.”

Belial sighed dramatically and told him where to find Lucifer. Sandalphon thanked him with a kiss on his lips, and the amnesia spell took over the Fallen Angel. Sandalphon bade him farewell and watched him walk back to work.

Time to get dressed and have a coffee with Lucifer. It was going to be for the first time in several thousand years. Sandalphon wondered if there was also the Tree of Knowledge of good and evil in that garden.

Just as he absent-mindedly reminisced on the garden he knew, the backlash of the inequal contract struck him. He groaned as all of his energy and magical power left him at once.

Defenseless, sore, sleepy, he managed to slip into some clothes and stumbled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave comments. Thank you to @drwink again for beta-reading.


	3. Touch-starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading for this chapter, so apologies in case of typos or strange sentence structure.
> 
> Do angels even know how to have good sex ?

Eons ago, Arch Seraph Lucifer, General of all Archangels, and Sandalphon, a cherub without a title, used to secretly share a coffee under a white stone gazebo in a flower garden. Lucifer found solace in his dear angel, the other, a beacon of light he’d follow down to Hell.

What trial did the Almighty decide to put him through this time, Sandalphon wondered, standing in front of a copy of the gazebo from his past. The stairs between him and the table seemed insurmountable, mountains rather than a few steps. Just standing was enough for his knees to shake.

He couldn’t remember how he had managed to crawl there. The devil felt like a sleepwalker as if he were caught in a dream, details, and buildings blurred around him, doors which seemed to lead nowhere and everywhere at the same time. He wasn’t sure from where the Supreme Primarch was coming from either when he heard rustling steps approach.

 “Sandalphon,” Lucifer called his name as if it were a blessing, “are you there?”

The demon used the last of his strength to drag himself behind a nearby tree. He shouldn’t ever have bound a contract without requiring a soul, he thought bitterly. The backlash was stronger than he had expected.

Peeking from his hiding place, he stifled a cry. The Arch Seraph was as magnificent as in his prime, on the first day they met. His six wings were white, and his body didn’t carry the weight of the Fallen Angel’s curse; no horns, no black wings, no claws, and his ethereal glow veiled no darkness or past suffering.

He was holding a steaming kettle and glancing around, surprised to find nobody. Sandalphon remembered the Arch Seraph was always ready the second he arrived. “My time is limited, so I better be punctual,” Lucifer would say with his stern expression and oh so irresistibly pragmatic. Urgency didn’t apply to any other immortal as much as him when he took his coffee break with his cherub.

Sandalphon couldn’t hold back chuckling at the memory, and it attracted the Supreme Primarch’s attention. No, no, I’m not here, ignore me, Sandalphon prayed, pulling his hood as low as possible, afraid his demonic traits might betray him.

“Sandalphon?” Lucifer called him as softly from behind the tree as if he feared he’d pop like a bubble if he were too loud.

Sandalphon kept hiding half of himself, the trunk the only barrier between him and the love of his life, or rather, the copy. He was unable to look up, and afraid Lucifer might be able to see through his soul and count his sins. He’d forgiven himself long ago but hadn’t ever expected to meet his king in this shape again.

Lucifer reached out for him, about to take his chin and lift his head. Sandalphon leaned out of his reach, holding to the rough bark as if to dear life.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

That man was a copy, probably just a copy as unimpressive as Lucilius if he looked closely, Sandalphon tried to convince himself. He gathered all of his courage and looked him in the eyes. His heart leaped when he understood whose copy this Lucifer was.

His mouth dry, the hair on the back of his neck rising, he whispered, “H-Helel?”

The man standing in front of him and carrying the Demon King’s name was no other than the Speaker. How dare he! How dare he not only take Lucifer’s wings, appearance, but even his name after the curse he put him through? Was he that insensitive?

“Is anything wrong?” That fake, that parody asked again.

Sandalphon tugged on the rim of his hood to keep it down, his back to the sun so that a shadow remained cast on his face. No matter how many times ‘Helel’ tried to approach him, he took a step back. Quite the persistent one, like the original. Sandalphon gnashed his teeth, struggling not to growl.

The clone suddenly flapped his six wings. Sandalphon flinched, letting go of his hood. A powerful gust blew it off his head. Bare, exposed, naked. He put his trembling hands on his head, feeling as if his heart had flown away as well.

The fake caught his wrist, pulled him against his chest, and hugged him tightly. Sandalphon squirmed, struggled, tried to push him away, but was so weak he could only tap against his chest. Curse the Gods, curse the Speaker, curse his mistakes, curse that powerlessness, curses!

“Everything’s going to be alright, Sandalphon. Whatever you went through, I’m sorry.”

Lucifer didn’t call him ‘San-chan,’ that infantilizing, belittling nickname. He still hated how vulnerable he felt, how small, how dirty and unwelcome in the realm of angels, but… This copy wasn’t as annoying and unpleasant as the Speaker. Helel would have clumsily attempted to pick up his shattered bits by chattering off and joking, rather than hold him tight and shut the hell up.

Maybe this situation wasn’t so bad, after all. Just for a while, given how warm and comfortable it felt in those arms, Sandalphon would act as if he were a little angel again. A taste couldn’t be terrible, just a tiny sip of coffee, a few minutes sitting, innocently at that table and have a mundane conversation. As if he could. As if he weren’t close to dying of exhaustion.

“I’m tired,” Sandalphon mumbled.

Lucifer cocooned him within his six wings. The feathers were soft and fluffy. Enveloped in light, he reached out for the Arch Seraph, his love, his beacon of light, his everything. The curse, all the struggles they’d been through felt like a far-away nightmare. Sandalphon leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Lucifer’s face was pink, and a thin smile graced his lips, and he cleared his throat, avoiding Sandalphon’s gaze. If there had been any unwritten divine revelation, this would have been one. The cherub giggled, ascending, the bells of Heaven ringing and the angels singing in his exhaustion-induced delusion.

“One more!” Sandalphon demanded like a child.

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, his kissable mouth slightly agape. Of course, the Arch Seraph couldn’t reciprocate. He wasn’t allowed to favor any angel. A kiss for the little cherub meant a kiss for everyone, and they were hundreds, but he _wanted_ it. How unfair!

After an inner struggle which seemed to push his heart to its limits, the Arch Seraph leaned down. He kissed Sandalphon on the cheekbone, his forehead, his chin, and then was peppering kisses all over his face. His wings were fluttering, and his heart-- Humming like an overheating Golem core?

Just then, Sandalphon remembered this guy, this guy getting a wee bit too passionate for such casual, innocent kisses, wasn’t his king. He wasn’t the Arch Seraph, nor was Sandalphon a cherub anymore, but a kinky demon lost in a parallel universe. Fantastic. Just wonderful. Helel’s copy was all over him, covering him in love not directed at his person.

Even as they felt as heavy as lead, and he couldn’t initiate much as exhausted as he was, Sandalphon wrapped his arms around the back of Lucifer’s neck and pecked him on the lips. He wouldn’t have minded dying cuddling with this soft, beautiful angel.

The Supreme Primarch was breathless, stunned, and staring at him with wide eyes. Too damn cute. Sandalphon poked his nose and giggled as his ears became crimson red. The king must later forgive him, but ether was the only source of energy available to replenish him, even if it meant temporarily shape-shifting. He wasn’t sure how his mark would react to that, given he’d go against the terms of the demon contract inhibiting the effects of his curse.

“More,” Sandalphon cooed, softly rubbing the tip of his nose against Lucifer’s.

Lucifer seemed to struggle with something, hesitating. Maybe he could sense this wasn’t his sweet little angel, and facing a dilemma. He wasn’t the Demon King either and carried the face of their worst enemy, but Sandalphon had promised to fight to survive. The Supreme Primarch was the most potent source of celestial energy in the sky realm and his only chance to protect the seal on him.

“Please… My king needs me…”

He thought he saw a glint of recognition in those steely blue eyes. Did his words reach the piece of Speaker contained in that vessel? It didn’t matter anymore; Lucifer kissed him. The urgency of the situation seemed to strike the Supreme Primarch as soon as their lips locked.

Their kisses deepened, Sandalphon going limp in the strong arms holding him tight. Lucifer helped him lie down on the grass. It wasn’t long before the demon was moaning into their kisses. Ether tingled, burned in his veins, poison for his demonic shape, changing the structure of his vessel. He’d died a thousand deaths already, but this one was the sweetest he’d ever experienced.

“T-take off. Armor. Painful,” Sandalphon said in between kisses, tapping on the metallic chest-plate.

It disappeared, as well as every hard part of his outfit. Unable to do the same for Sandalphon, he unbuckled every belt binding his armor together and discarded the pieces one by one. His hand stopped for a second on Sandalphon’s chest, giving him a questioning glance.

He took Lucifer’s hand and pulled it against his hardened, swollen chest a bit more. Lucifer blushed again, his eyebrows knitting. Unable to give a throughout explanation, Sandalphon put him into circular motions, pushing against his nipples, until a drop of something wettened the thin fabric of his undershirt.

The Supreme Primarch’s eyes widened. Was he disgusted? Did he receive enough of confirmation this wasn’t his little angel, or did he now believe he was going to become a father? Either way, Sandalphon couldn’t stifle a giggle.

He managed to put his hand onto Lucifer’s chest and trace it over every curve of his muscles. Leaner than the king, an impossibly snatched waist. He was different from the Speaker as well, and Sandalphon’s mouth started watering. Enough energy to be horny, he thought absent-mindedly, loving the way Lucifer slightly twitched at his touch.

“Lie down on me. Don’t worry; I won’t do anything strange anymore,” Sandalphon said.

“Won’t I be too heavy?”

“I’ve dealt with heavier,” Sandalphon assured him with a soft smile.

He wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s back as he lied down, nuzzling his face against the crook of his neck. Most of his ether was contained in his six wings, by far enough for both of them. He could make this enjoyable for Lucifer at least, while his mark protested, while the king would be heartbroken to see him as an angel again.

Most angels and fallen angels had the same muscle and nerve structure. He’d preened them often enough, massaged his Lucifer to bliss to know precisely where to knead. Had the Supreme Primarch ever enjoyed such attention? It didn’t seem that way.

Lucifer first relaxed, his core almost purring. He was easy to please, his ether reacting to the slightest touch, wrapping gently around the fingers delicately running between his feathers.

“Touch-starved, aren’t you?” Sandalphon asked, daring a small peck on the corner of Lucifer’s lips.

“I don’t know…” Lucifer replied, his mouth seeming pasty as he drawled. Too cute, so cute Sandalphon couldn’t help but dig a tiny bit more in-depth.

Just this spot, at the base of the wing, was erogenous. He pushed tentatively to see his reaction. Lucifer twitched and hummed. If this little were enough to get such a response, he'd go mad in no time. Sandalphon used one hand for the bottom, and another for the top and softly pinched, rolling the superficial muscles between his fingers.

“S-sandalphon!” Lucifer’s breath hitched.

Poke. Sandalphon grinned as he got a reaction he didn’t expect from an angel. No, he wasn’t an angel, but a Primarch, a force of nature. Give praise, for that horny scientist, Lucilius, has no equal, Sandalphon thought.

“I need just a tiny bit more… Do you want more?”

“I-I shouldn’t,” Lucifer said.

“Why not? Is it only for Lucilius? I also have parts only for my king,” Sandalphon said, “I can extract the energy differently if you can’t stand the pleasure.”

Lucifer seemed to consider. What reason would he have for self-flagellating? Did he feel responsible for the pain his little angel was going through daily? Refusing any form of pleasure wouldn’t atone him for his sins, nor help his Sandalphon.

“How?” Lucifer asked, shivering as he rubbed circles against his soft spot. He seemed to love it so much he couldn’t stand it.

“I could arouse or annoy you otherwise? Emotions use energy, and if they were directed at me while we’re touching, your ether would transfer faster.”

Lucifer hummed, and twitched again, as Sandalphon kept picking at it mercilessly. “It’s going to be hard to anger me,” Lucifer warned.

Did he think so? He didn’t know the demon who drove Azazel nuts daily, and Sandalphon smirked.

“Alrighty. First of all, you may have noticed it, I’m not your Sandalphon, but neither Lucilius or Belial knew it before it was too late,” he whispered in the ear, lessening his touch as if to give him pause.

Lucifer grunted. Yes, he knew, and yet, he still kissed and cuddled with him. He’d accepted him for what he was, seen him weak and defenseless and gave him the only thing he knew to make someone feel good, without taking him back to the laboratory.

“Too late?” Lucifer asked.

“Did you ever consider Lucilius could use Sandalphon the way he uses you?” Sandalphon said, slightly lifting his leg to rub between Lucifer’s legs and make his point.

The Supreme Primarch stiffened. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said.

Dishonest, dishonest. “He slapped my swollen, milk-filled boobies and pinched them so hard that he could have made them leak if they lactated like now. I’m a masochist, so it aroused me. He surprised me, and my tail came out.”

Lucifer was stunned into silence, Sandalphon continuing to softly rub between his legs and letting his tail pop out and wiggle close to Lucifer’s face.

“He then fingered and stretched me while playing with my tail. It’s very, very sensitive, you know? I loved it, but I wonder if he’s going to add a tail to your sweet little Sandy.”

Lucifer’s breaths had become ragged. Was he upset, aroused, horrified? The mix of emotions must have been confusing for him, causing him to blank out. Sandalphon kept up whispering into his ear and started caressing the soft spot on the wing again.

“I can make my tail swell, pulse, use the tip to push precisely on the deep, soft-spots over and over again. Lucilius was moaning, begging me to keep doing him until he—”

“Enough,” Lucifer said, but Sandalphon wouldn't stop. The ether was racing up, into his hands, through his arms, almost biting now. He didn’t want to anger or disgust the angel, but he deserved to hear at least one painful truth he could remedy.

“You hate such dirty words coming out of your little angel’s mouth, don’t you? Or have you realized how vulnerable your angel is to that researcher’s every whim and desire? Uhm I love the sensation of your hardening cock against my cunt.”

“Cunt?” Lucifer didn’t seem to know the meaning of that word. Figures, he didn’t know dirty talk.

Sandalphon took his hand, pushed him slightly aside, and made him reach between his legs.

“I’m wet,” he said, “but this is reserved to my king. In my current state, I can’t control when it shows up, so you’re a lucky one.”

“W-why would he give you something like that?” Lucifer almost whispered, his hand trembling. Sandalphon squeezed his legs together, letting him feel the slit wrap around the top of his finger.

“So I can cum six times in a row, lay his eggs, so he can love it and do all sorts of things impossible with a cock. It’s a wonderful gift.”

As if to punish him for his nasty words, pain flared up from Sandalphon’s mark. He moaned, holding his stomach. He had to make the process quicker, hoping it wouldn’t kill him. Impossible to think straight with every single nerve awakening.

“What’s happening? Sandalphon!”

“T-take my top off,” Sandalphon said between gritted teeth, the fire of hell rejecting the ether of heaven within his body.

Lucifer saw the mark on his stomach. “A demon contract? Just what happened to you?”

“T-too long to explain. Augh!” Sandalphon replied, holding his hand tightly.

“G-give me more ether… Finish me if you must, but make it stoooop,” he cried.

Lucifer took his top and bottom clothes off. Sandalphon managed a faint smile; Lucilius was a narcissistic pervert. He fucked with his creation, or he saw his cock that big, there was no other explanation to explain such an extension on a creature supposed to be an angel. The king only received apparent masculine features when they fell in love, a miracle caused by the Tree of Knowledge’s fruit. Angels were genderless from birth.

“Lucilius has a tiny bottom weenie,” Sandalphon said, pulling his tongue out.

Lucifer face-palmed, his ears red.

“Belial’s more like yours,” Sandalphon added as a provocation, and it had the desired effect.

“Shut up, you devil,” the Supreme Primarch growled, at his nerve’s end.

“Watcha gonna… Ouuuuch… Do?” Sandalphon asked, the mark glowing.

“Connect and transfer,” Lucifer said.

God, that wasn’t sexy.

“Na-ah, I promised my _husband_ I’d never give my coochie to anyone else. You can kiss it though, or rub your connector against it,” he said, giggling like a madman as that damned curse was eating at him and the ether fighting back. There went the war between hell and heaven, all in that tiny, slutty body of his.

Lucifer did just that. He sucked and blew at it, using his fingers to spread the pink slit wider. Sandalphon put his legs over his shoulders, groaning and moaning in pleasure at the same time. What an excellent way to die, he thought, but something important was missing.

“The clit, Lucifer. The clit!” he said, tapping his heel against Lucifer’s shoulder.

“The what?”

“The clitoris for heaven’s sake, the little pink bud up there, the pleasure button!”

“But why? I’m just supposed to give you e—”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m trying to die nicely here! Let a man have his last seconds of pleasure!” Sandalphon moaned, legions of ether creeping up his pussy to beat the shit out of the curse trying to break its seal.

Sandalphon’s eyes crossed as Lucifer sucked it and rolled the bud between his lips and tongue, fingering him all the same. Now the demon wanted dick, needed it so bad he feared he wouldn’t resist riding Lucifer. Fuck the Speaker, that wasn’t the Speaker, that guy only knew how to fuck dragons and women anyways.

“Gimme your cock!” he said with his pasty mouth, stars sparkling in front of his eyes.

“How, if I can’t penetrate you?”

Seriously? Didn’t that guy know how to sex, or was he content with ramming mindlessly into Lucilius?

“Either up my ass, or I take it into my mooouth… Aaaaagh…”

“Rather your mouth,” Lucifer said, not seeming fond of sodomy.

A few terrible seconds of position-shifting emptiness later, Sandalphon reached for the heavenly, sparkly tower, laying over the Supreme Primarch's stomach and his six, spread wings.

He caressed the balls while he worked to get it down his dry throat. Lucifer let out the sweetest surprised noises. The poor man seemed utterly unused to the concept of pleasurable sex. He was the type to cry after coming. Sandalphon licked the head and pushing his tongue against the wet slit, while Lucifer struggled to keep up with him without coming immediately.

The devil started believing he made a terrible mistake as he felt feathers grow on his otherwise naked wings. He spread them, just for comfort and let his tail flick out. Lucifer caught it and, remembering what the devil had told him, rubbing the base. Sandalphon shuddered. That’s it, yes, there! Good, right there!

He was close, very close to coming, the heat spreading in his hips. He rolled his tongue around the base of Lucifer’s cock. Too bad, his tail disappeared. He knew that by now, his hair must have a blonde sheen. He hated the image of his cherub self, doing the dirty like the demon. That vision would break both Lucifer’s and the Speaker’s hearts.

“Sandalphon, I… Agh!”

Sandalphon swallowed. The mark didn’t stop burning, and he believed he was doomed after all. That curse couldn’t be broken, even by the Speaker’s power and love. He’d miscalculated everything, but at least he was able to give that poor Primarch the most pleasure he’d ever get. His last good action in this realm.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer, my dear, I can’t keep my promise. Take care of the babies,” Sandalphon mumbled, collapsing onto the other Lucifer’s stomach.

“Sandalphon… Sandalphon!” Lucifer shifted over him, but all he could see was a black silhouette, and hear his voice as if it were a distant echo.

Shit, he hadn’t even been able to come one last time. Suddenly, the Supreme Primarch lifted his head, and there were a tense few seconds.

Sandalphon vaguely heard something which sounded like thunder, and a rip. Someone roared his name. Lucifer shifted from above him, and he heard wings flutter, like the sudden flight of a bird. The grass was cold beneath his naked skin. Something clanked, maybe steel, but half of his vision impaired by darkness.

A pair of black boots, latex pants, appeared near his face. The clanking continued nearby, and he heard himself, no, someone else, cry for Lucifer. He’d made a terrible mistake, and he couldn’t even stop them anymore. This fight was all his fault, he thought, glancing at the pair of white wings on his sides, a strand of blond, shimmering hair in his right eye.

“Azzie,” he whispered as the other man kneeled to pick him up.

“Come on, man, don’t sound like you’re gonna die,” a rough voice replied. He was angry. Of course, they’d all be mad at what he did. Once again, he shouldered everything on his own and didn’t wait for them to come. How could he have doubted them?

Close enough to see one black twisted horn, he whispered, “He… Isn’t the Speaker… Stop Lucifer, please.”

“My Lord, that isn’t Helel!” Azazel shouted, and the clanking stopped.

“Maan oh man, you got desperate and did something stupid again. What did I tell you about always keeping hope?” a woman sighed, prodding at Sandalphon’s cheek. Mirin.

A large silhouette in armor approached and put his clawed hand onto his cheek, the steel of his gauntlet still hot from Cocytus. His king had come for him in person and seen something so unsightly. Now Sandalphon wanted to die, and it wasn’t coming quick enough.

“My Lord, we have to do something about this. Sandy’s mark—” Azazel said.

“I can see that,” Lucifer replied, his tone somewhat rough.

The king huffed, and Sandalphon could swear he could feel the Voidwing’s wrath eclipsing that world’s sun, sucking in all warmth around them.

“You broke my dearest, while I gave your creation hospitality and treated him with nothing else than respect. It’s only fair I reciprocate,” the Demon King said.

Oh no, Sandalphon thought, too weak to protest, his voice died in his throat. Lucifer had tried everything to help him, not even asked questions on the method. He’d also treated him the best he could, but now, all the king saw was his concubine turned back into a cherub, and believed the other his enemy.

As much as Sandalphon had reverted to an angel, his king had regressed to a villain. He felt the air around him shiver and heard yet another rip.

“Wait! Sandalphon!” Lucifer called, tumbling, probably injured from the duel.

“Lucifer!” the other Sandalphon cried.

God, protect that poor, innocent soul, he prayed. Sandalphon blacked out as the Void sucked them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky up ahead. Please mind the tags once it comes out (I haven't outlined yet, but I have my general idea.)
> 
> This chapter took me over a month to write until I found a satisfying outline :3 I might make a little separate drabble in the angst category for a more serious exchange between Voidwing Sandalphon and GBF Lucifer. It's not a simple theme.
> 
> If you want to comment without anyone else reading your comment, feel free to interact on my Twitter account (link in chapter 1.)


	4. Be kind to yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 *whispers softly* mind the tags, some silly hentai physics and tropes here.

Sandalphon was sitting in the Garden of Eden, at the table under the stone gazebo with the Arch Seraph Lucifer. He took a silver spoon, reached for sugar and sweetened his cup of coffee, before adding a drop of milk.

 _“…Our Lord…”_ Lucifer’s lips were against his cup, and their conversation had no beginning.

There was an odd detail on his face, but Sandalphon wasn’t sure what. Maybe the absence of something, perhaps the presence of something else, but his sense of discomfort kept regularly creeping up and disappearing like the lizards scurrying in the ruins around them.

The milk, sugar, and coffee wouldn’t mix, no matter how much he swirled his spoon. A crystalline lump floated stubbornly in the center of a white stain on black liquid. Maybe he needed a bigger spoon or a whisk. Where had he put those already?

The prospect of leaving the garden filled him with dread. What was on the other side of the blur, in the shade of those tall trees where the birds chirped, and critters crawled, far from their circle of rose bushes? More ruins? Something was wrong. This wasn’t his place anymore.

“It won’t mix,” Sandalphon said, his sight becoming crystal clear, the ceramics, as hard as real, his weight pushing back from the seat, the taste of coffee in his mouth, as bitter as bile.

Lucifer’s chest-plate was golden, heart-shaped and his wings smaller than usual. This wasn’t Lucifer; it was the Speaker. _“Because your purpose is corruption,”_ he said with one of his unsmiling smiles, eyes not creasing with his curled-up lips.

Sandalphon woke up gasping, reached out to grab something, anything in the darkness, and he touched warm, bare skin. White, sparkling wings flapped at his sides, ether whirling like dying fireflies all around them. Muscular, comforting arms held him tight.

“Shhh… You’re safe,” Lucifer whispered.

Wan light shone through the gaps of the large bed’s thick curtains. Sandalphon skimmed past an earring on the auricle of his beloved’s ear, between strands of silky white hair he brushed fondly. They were cold compared to his body, warm against his. Lucifer was tired, his expression reminiscent of Lucilius, but eyes glowing lively with the blue flame of the underworld.

Sandalphon felt heat rush up his cheeks, and he folded his wings tight against his back, unable to make them disappear. He felt self-conscious for the first time in centuries, studied with such serious. An amused huff escaped the king’s lips; no, he didn’t mind them, or the golden sheen on his skin. If a halo had appeared on his head, he’d have embraced it like every other facet of his concubine.

A demon in an angel’s disguise, blushing like a virgin on his first night with the devil; what irony! Whatever appearance he took didn’t change his hedonistic core. The same thought ghosted over the corners of Lucifer’s quirking purple lips. Enraptured Fallen Angel who shouldn’t ever look so smitten; it was his fault the heat went up Sandalphon’s cheeks, not a lack of self-confidence!

The curse wouldn’t let them cuddle in peace.

Sandalphon hissed, pain flaring from the bottom of his stomach. He discovered the state of his seal, patched as precariously as a band-aid on top of a deep gash. Lucifer saw the pain on his face, and they shared the pain. It wouldn’t have been long before the Great Witch Magisa, summoner of Morax, hurried in and offered them assistance for a reversal ritual.

Sandalphon initiated black witches during Sabbath and knew about as much as Magisa about spells, curses, spirits, and potions. He’d been too audacious, playing a risky game with the most potent curse of all, but Belial… Something about his apparent omniscience was terrifying and familiar.

Lucifer, with a glint of malice in his eyes, asked in between playful, tender kisses, “Do you wish to remain my little angel forever? Will you be a good boy and stop charming my Generals?”

Their gazes crossed, and they both grinned. Nonsense! He’d chosen his path, given a vessel which could turn into either. He could have returned to the Speaker in that golden cage before he became the Calamity upon the Heavens. Now was too late, his actions irreversible and his sins unforgivable.

“Azazel would miss my attention,” he said with an impish grin. “Is my copy still alive?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said, “What do you need him for?” 

“For healing,” Sandalphon sucked at Lucifer’s lower lip. “He must be free of restraints and conscious.”

The king frowned, uncertain Sandalphon could handle him alone in his current state. The smallest aggression could hurt him, the lightest spark of ether, break the seal, and he wanted to share a room with a free, powerful archangel? In the royal bedchamber, where they might fall into a pit of hellfire if pushed off a platform?

“Father has created yet another world in which we suffer, my dear. They are slaves to lesser gods, even the Speaker’s copy. I hate it so much I can’t bear it! Let me leave my mark on him and send him back where he came from,” Sandalphon wound his legs around Lucifers hips.

The king chuckled, leaning in for deeper kisses. “Woe! You calamitous angel! Do as you please.”

 

***

 

Azazel brought in the undressed copy which was tied up by a collar and hands shackled, as sullen as a brave prisoner could be. He eyed the blue flames inside a pit of hellfire below. Unlucky for him, Azazel dealt with craftier him than himself and knew that was the empty look of a man ready to flee at any given opportunity.

They arrived on a large empty platform in the belly of a sleeping volcano. It was a room unlike the others; darker, and a crater gave upon a sky as black as ink. The only light in the palace came from the earth, spurting out at places or burning on torches. The void was red, green, yellow, and blue.

Other platforms hovered around; here an ivory and bone throne, smaller than the king’s, there a large couch, a corner for books, a crystal ball, a four-poster bed. Drawers and closets were incrusted within the stone walls. Blue flames flickered atop torches, but parts of the room, like in a painting, were hidden in deep darkness.

Azazel put the chains in the middle of a sealing circle, and it pinned the Primarch in place.

“What are you going to do to me?” Sandalphon asked, trying to swallow down the hint of anxiety in his voice.

“I begged to not know anything,” Azazel sighed before flying away.

As soon as he was gone, the Primarch tried to summon his powers. A green stone in his collar shone, and nothing happened. He tried to break through his cuffs, and struggled against the chains, flapped his brown wings desperately, as pitiful in his struggle as a sparrow caught in a trap.

“Are you really an angel?” Sandalphon, the former demon, asked.

He jumped when Sandalphon appeared kneeling before him. Reflected in his round eyes, his double in a light white one-piece silken robe. He shone like a seraph, his brown locks mixed with gold and his red eyes glimmering like precious rubies.

The Primarch was an understatement like every other copy he’d met. He’d hidden his wings, as if upset they were brown, rather than sparkling white ones like his doppelgänger. Self-conscious, which meant he had an ego.

“I’ve had quite a taxing journey,” Sandalphon said, “I’ve seen horrible things in that laboratory of yours.”

The Primarch’s eyes lowered, and his shoulders sagged. He wouldn’t speak, maybe out of fear or to protect himself, but understood.

“I won’t harm you whatever you decide to do, but would you please help me if I undo these chains?”

He nodded, distrust and fear still casting fleeting shadows on his face. The chains broke free, and the Primarch fled, flying up the crater. There went Sandalphon’s hopes to ever becoming a demon again.

Embrace the ether, and hope it heals the curse? Impossible. The other Sandalphon couldn’t return home, and he’d find out soon enough, but by then, it would have been too late to repair the seal. A shadow loomed over him, hands on the hips. His plan had failed. Probably the king was looking down at him with concern.

“I thought it was a lie you were dying, given how bright you shine, but you couldn’t even follow me.”

Heat flared up Sandalphon’s cheeks. “Of course, I am! Stars shine brightest when they die!” he spat at the Primarch who had returned.

The other rolled his eyeballs at the arrogance and shrugged. He had needed proof he wasn’t in danger but was still on his guard.

Sandalphon gave his alter-ego a brief resume of his origin and travel, skipping the fact he’d fucked almost everyone, including his creator. Lucifer had seemed so lonely, he just couldn’t resist sucking his cock. Which angel would have listened to his honest feelings without frowning anyway?

“I still wonder how we swapped places… It makes no sense,” Sandalphon said, ending his story.

A glint of realisation passed on the other's eyes. “Lucilius was testing my vessel’s space-time resistance with some weird laser beam. There was a glitch, and I heard an explosion. I woke up next to a stinking pool. Your friend Mirin was there, and noticed I wasn’t you after I threw a fit because she… Tried to check if I had burned my… Ugh…”

All this was an accident? A dumb incident caused by a mad scientist who had no idea what forces he was playing with, or knew but didn’t give a damn? Nor the Speaker or his Lucifer had anything to do with his misery. It was all the Almighty’s fault for creating a frustrated copy of Helel! Sandalphon struggled to not fall into a fit of mad laughter and rage. His wrath could wait.

“Do you wish to be of use to your Lucifer and me?” Sandalphon asked, and as the other leaned in with interest, he explained, “It won’t hurt you. It will be a bit uncomfortable, embarrassing, but most things black magic are that way. Pardon, I’ll take this top off to show you my problem.”

The Primarch contemplated the glowing mark on Sandalphon’s lower stomach, until his eyes stopped on the underwear, before dismissing it with a blink. Lady’s string, his cock unwilling to return in such miserable conditions, the curse going as far as stripping him from his favored gender. If it weren’t for Lucifer’s toy, he might have reversed to genderless.

“I need you to help me complete the manipulations to turn back into a demon. The king is observing us and will intervene when his time comes. By then, you’ll be free to do as you please.”

The Primarch considered, trying to spot where the king was hidden. Had he ever heard about black magic? Most people only heard about the most frightening rituals, not the more earth-to-earth practices.

“It won’t cost you more than a bit of your dignity,” Sandalphon said, understating but not lying.

“Alright. What must I do?” he asked, seeming comfortable enough.

Sandalphon tapped on the same carving on the platform as which had restrained Sandalphon earlier. A table appeared. On top of it laid several thin metal rods of various diameters and lengths, three vials with substances of different colors, a device with a pump and a reservoir, and a basin.

“Urethral sounds?”

It wasn't that big a surprise he knew those. Probably from the laboratory, and he didn’t seem to have fond memories of them, as his shoulders tensed up and the color drained from his cheeks. What had that pervert Lucilius put him through in the name of science?

“Indeed. I need to give you Lucifer’s ether back. There are other methods to do it, but this is the most enjoyable for a male.”

The other’s hands were shaking and his lips quirking in a fearful grimace.

“I’ll show you how it works on me first, and you’ll see there’s nothing to fear.” Sandalphon took one of the three vials, which had a transparent liquid inside, and showed it to him. “This is a light slime, a living creature which feeds on ether. Once they’re full, with some help, they leave their host. We use these for various purification rituals.”

Delicate fingers curled in horror. “So basically, you’re going to put a living thing into me through my penis?”

“Yes, just a tiny quantity, the space of what I need to return. Some demons use much larger, livelier specimens for kicks. These are tiny, tame and slow,” Sandalphon said, aware that to those it didn't sound ridiculous, it sounded terrifying.

He pushed his panties down, and the Primarch squinted. He probably hadn’t ever seen something like that before; naked, curvy and with a slit. Sandalphon took the kit and went to sit on top of a thick carpet.

His alter-ego sat next to him, obediently, the cute thing. He seemed excited to do something special he’d see nowhere else, and feel useful. Fragile, desperate… It wasn’t the moment to feel guilty!

“Putting it in is a bit risky, so I’ll do that myself,” Sandalphon said, spreading his legs and pushing his knees against his chest, exposing his cunt at the other’s full view. If he wanted to run and hide, it was his last chance.

He remained seated, watching with his hands on his thighs.

While the Primarch followed certain proprieties that his master must have taught him, he mustn’t have interacted with enough people to know social norms which went beyond fundamental interactions. Sexuality, power dynamics, and intimacy were beyond a caged laboratory beast. He didn’t seem shocked Sandalphon was shamelessly showing him his cunt and didn’t hold back on staring. It could have been considered aggression, but it wasn't the demon's intent.

Sandalphon spread the folds open for him to admire and said, absolutely not innocently, “You can touch it if you’re curious.”

His body leaned forward, his fingers seemed to tingle to prod and explore it, but… He shook his head, his cheeks reddening. He rubbed his legs together, like a child who feared to get caught red-handed. Oh, so he had a little bit of awareness after all.

After the other had a good look at the slit, Sandalphon sat again and took a white vial, and applied plenty of lube on the sound. It was a thin pipe, with a hole in the middle and an inclined end. He put some of the lube between the other’s fingers to feel the slimy, wet liquid.

“Demons don’t have a reflection in normal mirrors, and I don’t have a magic one ready, but I have to see what I'm doing. I need you to sit on your knees, and I’ll use your lap as a lever for my lower back,” Sandalphon said.

“Keep holding the green vial in your hand. If you feel like touching yourself or me, do as you wish. Once the slime's in, keep pushing my thighs against me, or I might hurt myself by wriggling too hard.”

He faced his double, and put his lower half slanting upwards on his lap, legs spread and knees pulled back.

Slowly, under trembling, round crimson eyes, he pushed the tip of the sound in and let it sink in with his position. He caressed his clit and stroked his chest, just to relax and lessen the slight burn of the spread. His double watched him masturbate as if he were discovering something incredible.

“Open the green vial, and let the content spill into the small hole at the tip,” Sandalphon said once it was deep enough and comfortable.

The Primarch seemed to snap out of a daze and hastily agreed, his hands shivering as he opened the vial.

Green goo trickled down, and like an animal, it winded around the metal sound before crawling up, and into the pipe. Sandalphon took deep breaths as it went down and set the sound aside once it had passed through.

Sandalphon’s breathing became ragged as he felt the spread intensify as the jelly started tickling his nerves, licking at his sensitive insides and searching for the ether, stroking and prodding everything on the way down. That animal was slow, but growing and going deep. 

Within a few minutes, he started moaning, and the Primarch pushed his thighs down, pinning him in place as his back arched.

Sandalphon's pussy was wet and swollen, the maddening thing had found its way below the seal and was pushing against his sweetest spot while feeding on the vast amount of ether. There was a small lump under his stomach where it grew.

“Are you alright?” The Primarch asked, somewhat alarmed. He couldn’t take his eyes off the twitching swell he was probably itching to push on. He was shifting on his knees, trying to hide something. His cock was erect. Objective reached.

“Y-yes! H-hand me the pump.”

Sandalphon put the mouth of the pump against his pussy and gave the round handle a small push. A sparkling drop of the jelly came out, and he sighed in relief.

The angel was stiff, his eyes wide, and his own breath hitched. Sandalphon gave him the pump’s ovoid handle.

“I’m fine, don’t’ worry. Do it slowly, never push down entirely unless I tell you to,” Sandalphon said.

With trembling hands, he applied a few small pressures, pausing in between. The cunt was reddening with the suction, and he seemed fascinated.

“You’re doing sooo goooood,” Sandalphon said, the jelly fighting to stay inside, creating a wet, throbbing thrust while the pump sucked his clit.

Those words seemed to encourage the angel, whose expression was too severe for the situation. Would he understand the humor in such circumstances? Better not test him.

“Push hard! Now!” Sandalphon said, his head rolling from side to side and his hips jerking.

One hard push, and Sandalphon came, his slick and the jelly spurting out as he cried in pleasure. It was inside the reservoir, twinkling with ether.

The seal glowed stronger than ever before, and his high passed, time became pressing. Sandalphon took a few breaths to calm down.

“Now, I need to return it to you, unless you don’t want to try,” he said, anxious about the answer.

The Primarch agreed with a nod and a cough. Of course, he wanted to know how it felt now.

Sandalphon took one of the longer but thinnest pipe, and applied lube again. His alter-ego kept obediently seated on his knees, his fists curled into balls and his gaze evasive.

“Let me lean behind you. I’ll make you feel good,” Sandalphon said, too weak to stand.

He repeated the same actions as before, stroking the tip of the cock’s head as he did. Twitchy, messy little thing, precious small breaths escaping those unexperienced lips as foreign pleasure radiated up his hips. He was mortified, tiny pearls of tears at the edge of his squinting eyes, but trying his best.

“You’re so brave! Is it alright? Should I stop?” Sandalphon asked, caressing his stomach.

“I-It feels weird, but not bad,” he replied, eyes squeezed shut, which only made the sensation stronger. They shot open, and his hips slightly quaked, a soft moan rolling down his lips.

The sound was in, and Sandalphon reached for the jelly. Full as it was, it had become less lively, but enough to have the angel dig his nails into the thick carpet and suddenly bounce erratically as if he were riding a cock. It was hard to keep him down.

“Does it feel good?” Sandalphon whispered into his ear, giving the pipe a tiny tilt to push on the right spot, just to excite the jelly before he pulled it out.

Amongst all the strange kinks he had explored, this was the most bizarre. What was Lucifer seeing? He wasn’t narcissistic for the least, but pleasuring his double wasn’t a small deal. It wasn’t precisely masturbation but felt as detached. The strangeness of it all didn’t hold him back from getting aroused either. He loved hearing himself moan and see himself cry in pleasure.

“Yeeesss,” he drawled as if half-asleep.

Sandalphon had won, reached his objective. The Primarch was putty in his hands, as soft as a lamb and drowning in pleasure, not rejecting any of his touches, even the most daring. The slime must have responded to the stimulus; His hips bucked and he moaned, rutting forward into emptiness.

“I-I need to pee!” he cried as Sandalphon brushed over his perked-up nipples and pushed down on the small bulge the jelly created to further emoth it, and lead it out.

Sandalphon took the small basin, and put it under the Primarch, he pushed to go on all fours. He then stroked at the head of his cock and caressed his balls.

“Good, you’re doing wonderful. You look so good when you’re giving it your all. Don’t be ashamed, let it spill and fill the basin,” Sandalphon said, his hand wet with lube as he stroked him at a regular pace.

The Primarch hummed into every compliment, his cheeks red, and his forehead glistening with sweat. After a while of stimulation and encouragement, he reached the edge.

“It’s coming out! It’s coming out! I can’t hold it!”

The Primarch screamed and giggled madly in pleasure, mortification, shame, joy, chaos of mixed emotions he’d probably never experienced before. His orgasm was as long as it took for the entire thing to leave. The jelly was back in the basin, empty and transparent.

“Look how great you did! Not even a drop left to milk, it’s all out!” Sandalphon said, and a relieved smile ghosted over the other’s lips, not as crazy as he’d gone a few seconds prior anymore.

He was reduced to a twitching, dazed mess, a small, harmless baby, limp and confused by afterglow. Sandalphon couldn’t resist the temptation to spoil him and drew his face close to his nipples. The Primarch was reduced to pure instinct. His reflex was to put his lips on a stiff bud and suckle at it.

He licked at the white drops and pushed the swollen bosom, kneading it like a cat, rolling his tongue around them, almost wanton. It seemed to calm his trembling down. “

Good boy,” Sandalphon said, as the last of the ether residues left him into his double’s mouth. His wings were slowly molting, but the seal had yet to be repaired.

“Is it my turn yet, or do you wish to mother him some more?” Lucifer asked from the shadows.

It snapped the Primarch out of his daze, and he jumped to his feet, covering his limp member. Sandalphon looked at him and saw the kind of awed fear sacrificial virgins used to have for his king. He wanted sex. Now that Sandalphon’s demon senses were returning, he could smell the firework of pheromones and testosterone.

Lucifer considered the double with cool detachment, but one couldn't easily guess his thoughts from his expressions. What was he planning to do?

Sandalphon couldn’t think for long, as the pain flared up again, and this time ripped a shriek out of the bottom of his throat. Something black was leaking from the mark. He couldn’t stop screaming.

Lips sealed his. Shadow substance, but in such a small quantity, it could barely reduce his agony.

“You really gave him your everything, you fool… Why? Why did you have to take so much time?” Lucifer asked.

“He needed that much time to be comfortable,” Sandalphon said, gritting his teeth as yet another freak wave of pain crashed through him. The curse was awakening, breaking through the last small stitches and bleeding out.

“W-what can I do?” the Primarch asked, rushing to his knees.

“Stay put, help me hold him in place, watch if you want, or close your eyes, I don’t care,” Lucifer replied, a bit tersely.

Sandalphon wasn’t sure where he was anymore. His chest was against the floor and his ass up in the air. Rawed like a dog and bled on, under the round eyes of his alter-ego.

Shadow substance crawled into his mouth, his ass, into his pussy, his ears, his nose, everywhere. The core of the void, the essence of what dark things were made was filling him. It must have been a miserable sight to see.

He had a vision of witches dancing at his initiation as a concubine. They had danced naked around Lord Satan, hellfire roaring, women and men cackling and having sex in a welter of discordant sounds. He'd never felt so free before, caged little cherub at the service of a silent and absent master.

“I love you!” he cried, reaching out for Lucifer. Somewhere, a beacon of light in the darkness.

“My solace, stay with me!”

His wings tingled, and the sides of his head throbbed. At last, black feathers grew out and fell. He spread them, feeling the power within him ascend. His horns were back, his tail was back, and he was riding his king’s cock wildly. He’d been a beast, unaware of his actions for a few seconds, and he dominated Lucifer! In front of an angel!

He squeaked in horror, but Lucifer smiled a soft smile like he hadn’t since the Garden of Eden.

His little demon heart fluttered, and his tail flicked up with his erect cock. “I’m back! Fuck my ass harder, you beast!” he yowled, and Lucifer flipped him over.

Then, he noticed the Primarch hadn’t left and hadn’t closed his eyes or ears. He was watching them, jacking off, all on his own. The sight of their passion must have been too much for him to handle.

“Come here, I’ll give you better,” Sandalphon said, Lucifer lifting him up and showing him off like an offering.

Sandwiched between them, Sandalphon was having his best time in a while. They weren’t in rhythm, but he didn’t give a damn, the fact he was sucking the copy of his cock more of a concern.

Was it really that small and easy to swallow whole? It took mere seconds for the Primarch to come, and he seemed shocked when Sandalphon gulped it all down.

“My Lord, I think he needs more,” Sandalphon said to Lucifer, his eyes crossing on the energetic member.

“But he just came, and you don’t have that kind of stami— Oh!”

"Whaaaat did you saaay?" Sandalphon drawled, bumping his horns against Lucifer's.

“It seems I do,” the Primarch retorted, daring to look the king in the eyes and provoke him. “I’ve had worse with the Astrals,” he said, arousal seeming to have released him of all inhibition and fear.

“My, should I consider not returning you?” Lucifer asked with wide, playful eyes, making a pause in his deed, and pulling out, to Sandalphon's utter bewilderment.

“Come a bit closer, I owe you a reward for saving my pet,” Lucifer said, Sandalphon throwing him a just a tiiiny bit jealous glance.

The Primarch blushed. The confidence he’d gained blew out of his chest as quickly as it had swelled. That fearful awe was back on his face as Lucifer’s black hand went to lift his chin. His knees buckled as Lucifer put a chaste kiss to his lips.

If that was already too much to handle… Alright, they were both naked and close to coming, and that was a bit overwhelming. The king let him go, chuckling and very proud of his effect.

Sandalphon was jealous. Deadly jealous. He beckoned the oblivious Primarch with a devilish grin on his face. The king observed in silence, almost holding his breath. Did he fear he’d gone too far? Was he shivering with anticipation? The Calamity was unpredictable. Heads could start flying when he had that mad glint in his eye.

Suddenly, the clone’s lips locked together. A deep, wet, messy kiss, in front of the king. The other reciprocated, instantly swept into it, bodies tangling, hot and sweaty. Sandalphon was a better kisser than Lucifer, and whatever lover Lucifer had, Sandalphon could steal - even himself! The king let out a shaky breath, and an aroused beastly growl.

“Buh-bye, you hot mess,” Sandalphon said, licking his lips. He put a finger to the other’s forehead.

A zap, a flash of light, and the Primarch had gone back home, memories of his journey in Cocytus, a fantastic wet dream. He could take care of himself or ask _HIS_ Lucifer for help. There was a place only for one Sandalphon in the harem.

“Sandalphon!” Lucifer said, slapping a butt cheek, received by a delighted squeal, “Sometimes, I don’t know if I should be aroused, or terrified by you!”

“Fuck me first, and then you’ll know if you’re safe,” the beast replied with a wink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuing series with different stories. I'm having too much fun with this Void!Sandalphon. He'll have other smutty little adventures.
> 
> Look, look! Art! :  
> Art I did - [Reunion](https://twitter.com/NANO74546347/status/1143464319067283456)  
> Art Drei did - [Chapter 2](https://twitter.com/DreigonDD/status/1158768064755830785)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's more for those thirsty for Voidwing!Sandalphon. Oh, and first pair, rare-pair. I stood up the challenge to make Lucilius/Sandalphon consensual. 
> 
> Thank you tons @drwink for beta-reading!
> 
> Please feel free to comment with emojis or text.
> 
> You can follow my fic updates or write to me on Twitter [@NANO74546347](https://twitter.com/NANO74546347)
> 
> If you want Voidwing!Lucifer/Voidwing!Sandalphon action, you can read [Beast on a Leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801244) There might be some in this one, but I'm still working on the two other parts.


End file.
